Valentine's Day
by phoebe9509
Summary: Emily has a strong dislike for the holiday
1. Chapter 1

As soon as Emily Prentiss stepped off the elevator she felt sick to her stomach. She looked around her and let out a loud groan. The BAU bullpen had been decorated with pink, red and white hearts everywhere. Little cupid men with bow and arrows were hanging from the ceiling. Roses were placed through out the room. She walked over to her desk and dropped her bag down with a loud thud.

Morgan looked up at her, "Good morning Princess. Is everything alright?"

Prentiss looked up and rolled her eyes. "What the hell happened? Who in their right mind decided to decorate this place? Why is someone trying to shove this poor excuse for a holiday down our throats?" Emily was on a roll and her voice was getting louder with each word.

Morgan couldn't control his laughter. He never saw Emily act like that-especially over a holiday.

"Why are you laughing at me? Do you find these horrible decorations entertaining?"

Morgan just laughed harder at his distraught friend. He got up and placed his hands on Emily's shoulders. "Calm down Em. It's okay. What about Valentine's Day gets you so worked up?"

"It's just a day that gets to make all the single females in the world feel bad about themselves for not having someone in their lives. Because God forbid someone be happy without someone else! But for one day out of the year, couples go crazy looking for 'perfect' gifts for each other and it's pointless!" She shouted and the rest of the team started to gather around Morgan and Emily listening with amusement as Emily spazed out without noticing them. "I mean you get flowers, chocolate and lingerie. And hello people," she threw her hands up drastically, "flowers die, chocolate gets eaten and lingerie well, we all know where that ends up! It's a waste of time and energy...and money! But what I want to know is why people feel the need to decorate and make people feel bad about themselves is beyond me! I hate Valentine's Day Morgan, I HATE IT!"

Garcia walks up and looks down. "Sorry about all the decorations gumdrop. I didn't know they would bother you so much."

"You did all this?" Emily asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to get everyone in the spirit. I'm sorry. And just a little warning, if you don't like it out here, do not under any circumstances come into my office." she informed her slowly then backed away towards the group again.

Emily looked around at the group now all staring at her and she rolled her eyes again. "Why are you all looking at me like that? You can't tell me that every single one of you likes this holiday. I mean, Reid, seriously?"

The young genius lowered his head and mumbled, "Actually I have a date tonight."

Emily's mouth along with everyone else's dropped open. "You have _got_ to be kidding me," she whined as she plopped down into her chair.

"Good for you kid," Rossi congratulated.

"Make sure you write me a full report of what happens tonight," Morgan teased.

Sensing that Reid was embarrassed Emily continued her search for someone else who hates the holiday. "Dave?"

"Don't look at me, I actually enjoy it. And the fact that I don't have a wife at the moment so I don't have to buy anyone anything I enjoy it even more. But I do have plans tonight."

"I'm not even going to ask you Morgan because I'm sure you have five dates all lined up tonight. I hate you by the way, so that leaves…" Emily trailed off as she looked up at Hotch.

"If it makes you feel any better Prentiss, I'm not doing anything tonight either. I think Valentine's Day is a horrible holiday. There shouldn't be holidays that everyone can't enjoy. Single people don't enjoy it, but I don't mind the decorations as much as you do."

Emily crossed her arms defiantly over her chest, "You had me for a minute Hotch and then you just threw it away." Everyone let out another chuckle as Emily pouted.

"Maybe you should go out and try to find a valentine tonight Em," Morgan tried.

Emily whipped her head to face him so fast her hair flew into her face. "Why the hell would I do that Morgan? It's Valentine's Day. Everyone who wants a valentine already _has _a valentine. So not only do you want me to continue hating this holiday, but you also want me to hate myself for going up to some random guy and get shot down because a) he's either already with someone, b) he doesn't want a valentine, or c) he's gay. Really? Do you think that would make my day better?" Silence ran through the room. "Well do you?" Emily cried out.

"I guess not," Morgan chuckled.

"I hate you," Emily mumbled.

Hotch cleared his throat. "Okay everybody, let's get back to work." The team went their different directions while Hotch stayed behind and walked slowly up to Emily's desk. She turned her head and arched an eyebrow silently asking him what he needed. "Can I see you in my office for a minute Prentiss?" he asked softly.

Emily nodded then followed him up the stairs and into his office. Shutting the door tightly, Emily faced Hotch, "I'm sorry for my outburst sir, I know I should keep my personal feelings to myself, but coming in today and seeing all of those decorations made me want to bang my head against a wall. I apologize."

Smiling slightly Hotch walked over to his desk and sat down, motioning for Emily to do the same. "I didn't call you up here to ask you to apologize for your actions. I don't see anything wrong with them. You spoke your mind, that's all. You are entitled to your opinion." A long pause filled the office as Emily waited for him to continue. "I actually wanted to know if you wanted to…I don't know…hang out tonight, I guess you could say." Hotch watched as shock ran across Emily's face. "I mean, Jessica took Jack for the day, she said they were going to bake cookies and do crafts for the holiday, and I'm not doing anything and you already stated that you don't have any plans, so I figured we could get together and be lonely together."

"Hotch I just want this day to be over," Emily started, "I don't want to think it's Valentine's Day."

"Oh, I know, I just thought we could have an anti-Valentine's Day. You know watch a bloody horror movie or two. Take one of the cupids home and rip its head, feet, arms and anything else off of him. Maybe light him on fire, that type of thing. But if you don't want to that's fine, I—"

"I'd love to."

"Really?" Hotch arched an eyebrow. "You weren't too keen on the idea a few seconds ago. You don't have to Emily, it's fine."

"Well a few seconds ago, you didn't mention a horror movie and killing cupid. That changes everything," she smiled.

A half smile graced Hotch's face. "Great, so say around 8?"

"I'll be there." With that Emily stood up and left his office to finish her pile of paperwork, surrounded by a million hearts and flowers. But the idea of an anti-Valentine's Day party brightened her mood slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

At promptly 8 p.m. Emily knocked on the wooden door in front of her. She heard a clattering noise and a muffled 'fuck', and had to bite back her smile as an out of breath man answered the door. "Hey."

"Are you okay in here?" she asked trying to keep a straight face.

"No, I spilled some sauce, come on in," he gestured for her to enter. Slipping the coat down her arms and hanging it up on the hook, he gestured for her to follow him. Emily couldn't stop the laugh from leaving her lips as he walked in front of her. "What?" he wondered out loud as he turned to face her.

"Oh Hotch, you have sauce on the back of your shirt," she chuckled.

Hanging his head in defeat, he sighed loudly. "I give up."

Emily smiled brightly, "Ok, how about you go change your shirt and I'll clean up the mess in the kitchen. It'll be alright."

"I'm going to go change, but don't touch the mess in there. I'll get it. You're a guest, you shouldn't have to clean up after me." He stated as he quickly walked to his bedroom.

After rolling her eyes, Emily made her way to the kitchen to assess the damage. Sauce was dripping down the counter and making a puddle on the floor. She found raviolis waiting patiently in the pan to get sauce poured on them. She grabbed a towel and began to wipe up the mess.

"I told you not to worry about that," Hotch said as he walked into the kitchen. "I see you listen off the clock as much as you do on the clock."

"Haha, you're not funny," she smiled as she continued to clean up the mess he made. "Do you want to put the sauce that's left on the raviolis?" she asked from her spot on the floor.

"Will you please stand up," he ordered lightly. "You're wearing a skirt and a nice shirt and I feel you're going to get dirty."

Emily lifted her head to meet his stare and Hotch had to remember to breathe. Her eyes were dark and inviting. "Fine,_ I'll_ put the sauce on, and _you_ can clean this up," she stated as she stood up and straightened her skirt out. The duo switched places and Emily got the food on plates and carried it to the table. "You ready to eat?" she asked.

"I'm starving."

Dinner went off without a hitch, which Hotch was thankful for considering how the evening started. They cleared the dishes and stood awkwardly in the kitchen staring at each other. "So," Hotch began slowly, unsure of where to take the evening.

"Are we going to watch a movie?" Emily prompted as she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. She went straight for the movie stand and browsed for a good movie to watch. Hotch plopped down onto the couch as he turned the TV on. He couldn't fight the smile that graced his lips as Emily yelled out "YES!" and rushed to put the movie in the player.

She sprinted over to the couch and sat down next to Hotch. After kicking her shoes off she curled her legs up underneath her and leaned slightly towards Hotch. Her perfume made its way slowly over to the man beside her and he tried not to inhale noticeably.

"Have you ever noticed," Emily started as she pulled Hotch away from his thoughts, "that the guy in this movie looks like Will?"

"Will?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah, JJ's Will."

"I don't even know what movie you put in Emily," he laughed softly.

"Oh sorry," she blushed. "The Collector. The main guy looks like Will. Kind of even talks like him as well."

"I never noticed before. But I enjoy the fact that you picked the bloodiest movie to watch."

Emily turned to face Hotch fully. "This holiday deserves blood Hotch. And this movie is just what we need to get into the spirit. I'm just excited that you own this movie. I was a little worried I was going to have to watch Scooby Doo," she chuckled.

Hotch gasped. "Hey! I take offense to that," he joked. "Scooby Doo is cool."

Emily smiled and turned back to face the screen. Ten minutes into the movie, Emily leaned over Hotch and flicked the switch on the lamp beside his head. The room filled with darkness except for the screen. "Sorry," she mumbled as she took her regular spot again, "but you can't watch a scary movie with the lights on."

"It's okay," Hotch lied. If he was honest all he wanted to do was throw her on the couch and kiss her senseless. Why did he suggest this? Of course he wanted her to have a nice Valentine's Day, but it's not like this was a date, but he was trying hard like it was. His nerves were shot because he was sitting so close to her and all he wanted to do was impress her. No one should have to spend this day alone and he wanted to be alone as much as she did, so it seemed like a great idea at the time, but as he sat there beside her he tried not to notice that she had moved a little bit closer to him. Hotch tried to ignore the intoxicating scent of her shampoo that was filling his nostrils. Trying to focus on the movie rather than the beautiful, single, lonely woman beside him was becoming harder with each passing moment.

Hotch's self control flew out the window as Emily's head rested on his shoulder. After taking a deep breath Hotch moved his arm from between them and around her shoulders. Emily was surprised by his action but that didn't stop her from placing her head on his shoulder once again and snuggling closer. The more the movie went on the more comfortable the two became around each other. Hotch's hand began by rubbing up and down Emily's arm slowly as if trying to warm her up, but eventually it rested on her waist, while her hand found it's way down to his thigh.

The credits rolled but the pair stayed where they were, letting silence envelope them. Emily was the first one to break it. "Thank you for tonight," she said softly.

"You're welcome. I just didn't think you'd want to spend your night alone while you could be with a friend."

Emily raised her head and gazed into Hotch's eyes. "You were right."

The clock hanging on the wall let them know it was 11, and Emily pulled her gaze away from his. "Wow, it's late, I better get going," she said as she stood up and slowly put on her shoes. Following her to the front door Hotch tried to think of a million things to say to get her to stay, but by time she grabbed her jacket and he helped her put it on, he had nothing.

"I appreciate you coming over," he said then immediately felt like an idiot. Who says that? He yelled at himself.

"I'm glad I came over," Emily blushed. After staring at him again, Emily took a deep breath and threw all caution to the wind as she wrapped her arms around Hotch's neck and firmly placed her lips on top of his. Hotch quickly placed her arms around her and kissed her back. Pushing her firmly into the door, Hotch took delight in the small moan that left her throat and took advantage of her open mouth. After pulling away the two stared at each other trying to catch their breath.

While brushing the hair behind her ears Hotch placed another kiss on her lips. "I better get going," Emily sighed. They broke apart and Emily reached for the handle. She opened the door slowly then turned back to look at Hotch. "Next time you want to ask me out on a date Hotch, you don't have to use a holiday as an excuse. So I expect another date before St. Patrick's Day," she beamed.

Dimples came into play as a huge grin crossed his face. "I plan on asking you out on another date tomorrow Emily, so prepare yourself," he chuckled.

"Good to know," Emily said as she leaned up and kissed him again with just as much passion.

"Happy Valentine's Day Emily," he mumbled against her lips.

"Happy Valentine's Day indeed Hotch," she grinned as she pulled away then headed for her car all the while thinking to herself that maybe cupid actually had her in his sights this year.


End file.
